If We Had Both Chosen Differently
by Kabosh
Summary: For a few minutes we kiss, deep in the chasm, with the roar of water all around us. And when we rise, hand in hand, I realize that if we had both chosen differently, we might have ended up doing the same thing, in a safer place, in gray clothes instead of black ones. This is what I think it would be like if Tris and Tobias had both chosen Abnegation over Dauntless.
1. Chapter 1

Tris

I let my blood fall where it wanted. I was half expecting to hear it sizzle on the flaming coals, but instead the grey stones of selflessness splattered red.

I looked into the crowd of grey, to see that they were all nodding and smiling. I gave a small smile before silently joining them.

I zoned out, not knowing what to feel. Anger? Disappointment? Happiness?

Was I angry and disappointed at Caleb for leaving to join the _Erudite_, of any faction? Especially after all the reports? Was I angry and disappointed at myself for not choosing another faction? I felt pangs of regret for becoming restrained, when I could be free, among the crowd of black-clothed hooligans, as my father called them.

I should be happy that I was the loyal child, sticking with my parents, but then again, that's not loyal to myself.

I stole a glance at my parents. My father looked almost content, but my mother was frowning. But why?

They walked over to me as the factions started filing out.

"Well done, Beatrice," My father congratulated, smiling.

"I hope you made the right choice," were the words that came out of my mother's mouth. She looked happy, but her eyes weren't. She thinks I made the wrong choice, and to be honest, I agreed with her.

***Page Break –1 month later***

Initiation was over, and I had chosen my new job. I was to record what was going on in the other factions.

I was given an apartment, because you only got given houses when you were married.

I lay under my grey sheets, on my grey bed, staring at my grey ceiling, in my grey apartment. I wanted a splash of colour, something nice, maybe even sentimental. But that would be selfish, right?

In my dreams, there was no colour, nothing to make it stand out from the darkness of sleep, and I knew that I would never stand out because I have chosen to be selfless.

That morning, I wanted to punch something, but I couldn't because it would be selfish to do that for my own benefit. That's something a Dauntless would do.

I kept my head down on the way to work, and was shown into my office by a regular Abnegation.

Inside, there was my co-worker, and a big pile of paper.

I sat down next to him, and found myself looking into his dark blue eyes that I knew so well.

***Sorry it's so short, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

***Thanks so much for all of the reviews and follows and even a few favourites! It's only the first chapter, so thank you so so much!**

Tris

"Tobias?" I breathed, shocked. I hadn't seen him in years, despite the fact that we were close friends as kids.

"Beatrice? What are you doing here? I thought you chose Dauntless?" Tobias looked as shocked as I was.

"I wish," I muttered under my breath, almost instantly regretting it. I had thought that Tobias was going to choose Dauntless at his ceremony, two years before mine, but he chose Abnegation. I realised that the hidden reason of me not choosing Dauntless was the hope of seeing him again. When I looked at his face, it reminded me of amazing childhood memories, and I sucked in a breath.

He shook his head and turned to the papers.

"So, as today is Saturday, we will be sorting out the papers," he told me.

"Wait, we haven't seen each other in two years and all you want to talk about is work?"

"What is there to talk about, Beatrice?" He asked me softly, facing me again.

"I don't know, everything!"

"Beatrice, when you look at me, you probably see all the childhood moments, all the fun we had, but I don't see that in you, I'm sorry," He looked at me levelly in my eyes.

"What do you mean?" I couldn't hold his gaze. I looked at my hands in my lap, wondering if he had really enjoyed my company as much as he had used to say.

"Look, Beatrice, can we just talk tomorrow?"

"I thought there was nothing to talk about,"

"Just- please. Meet me in the woods, at 6 tomorrow evening," He pleaded, and I couldn't say no. I unhappily accepted and we got to work.

***Page Break***

Tobias

I waited nervously at the entrance to the woods. It was deserted, because it was Sunday evening and everybody would be using their only day off work to see their family.

I was just about to leave when Beatrice showed.

"Tobias," She greeted, doing the traditional Abnegation head nod. I nodded back.

I silently led her deeper into the wood, not worried about getting lost because I had come this way many times before.

She walked in front of me and placed her hands on her hips. I suppressed a smile because that brought back good childhood memories.

"Tobias, you can tell me now," She told me, sounding like she really didn't want to be here.

"Okay, Tris," I say, stepping closer.

"Tris? But my name's Beatrice," She sounded confused.

"It's a nickname. I think it suits you," I shrug.

I took her hand, and looked into her eyes. I smiled when she didn't pull away.

"Still bringing back bad memories?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

Sighing, I launched into my explanation.

"So, you know the Erudite were releasing those reports about Marcus?"

"Your father, yeah, they were saying that he was violent and used to beat you,"

"Yep, well, they um, they weren't wrong," I say, expecting her to understand. I moved closer and took her other hand, looking into her soft, stormy blue eyes, except that today, they weren't all that soft.

"So, the Erudite were correct. How is that any different to normal?" Tris argued. I was glad that were away from the public because we weren't exactly acting in an Abnegation manner.

"Tris, you're missing the point. Marcus- um, he, y'know…" I didn't want to think about what he had done to me. I could almost feel the burning pain, the cuts deep into my back… I shuddered.

"So, he hit you, big deal," Tris said, still kind of mad at me, but now I was mad at her. Couldn't she see? It's like she forgot about the factions as well as the fact that it was child abuse.

I just pulled my shirt over my head and turned around. I heard a slight gasp, and then her fingers run lightly along the scars on my back. I wince, though it doesn't hurt. But the memories do.

"Oh, um, sorry," She says, instantly removing her fingers. I turn back around to face her.

"Also, sorry for not understanding. Wait! Your birthday!" She exclaimed.

"Now you know. Well, I'm sorry, but I can't do this," I say coldly. Every time I looked at Tris, I just saw that day, and I'm not sure I could see any different. But, when she arrived at the woods, I saw her, not the memory.

I walk away, not turning back.

***Next chapter will be kind of short because it will be the memory thingy but again, thank you guys so much for everything! Sorry if it's not too good, this was written while I was very tired…**


	3. Chapter 3

***Thanks so much for the follows!**

-Tobias' 16th birthday-

Tobias

Marcus didn't know it was my birthday today. I wasn't supposed to know, but my mother had told me.

"Tobias, get to bed. You know the consequences if I find that you are not in bed when I come up," He said, his words slurred. He tapped his belt, and drained a glass of beer. We weren't supposed to have alcohol, but Marcus had his ways.

Quietly, I entered my room with my head down.

Marcus stumbled in 5 minutes later, and I pretended to be asleep. He growled before slamming the door when he left.

I listened to my own breathing, thinking about what a great birthday it had been (!). At least Marcus hadn't hurt me today.

There was a knock on the window, and I silently crept over to the window, wincing as the floorboards creaked.

"Beatrice? What are you doing here?" I whispered as angrily as a quiet voice would allow.

"Happy birthday!" She exclaimed, probably alerting Marcus.

"Quiet! Marcus will hear!"

"Marcus? Your father? What will he do? Scold you?" She laughed and sat on my bed.

"No! You don't understand, just get out," I felt tears welling up, but I blinked them away.

"Tobias, is that voices I hear?" Marcus' heavy steps came towards my room.

"Out!" I practically pushed Beatrice away.

The door pushed open to reveal Marcus, only with stone cold, dead eyes and a belt around his wrist.

"What is Beatrice doing here?" He asked in an intimidating tone.

"I was just wishing Tobias a happy birthday, I'll leave now," Beatrice sounded scared, and I squeezed my eyes shut.

Marcus asked how she knew my birthday, and I heard the crack of the belt and a cry of pain a minute later.

Then I felt the pain.

Beatrice had left so Marcus struck again and again, before finally leaving me as a bloody body, unconscious on the floor.

***Please remember to review, and sorry it's really short**


	4. Chapter 4

Tris

Lying in my bed, unable to sleep, I finally understood. I wouldn't want to be around Tobias if the situation was reversed. But surely, as a member of Abnegation, he could forgive and forget?

I don't know, I guess I kind of liked him now. I did as a kid, but I wasn't going to do anything about it.

I sighed. I was not looking forward to tomorrow.

***Page Break***

I arrived at the office, but Tobias was not yet there. I knew that we were going to be recording the income from Abnegation, our faction, but nothing else.

Just as I was about to get up and find him, Tobias walked through the door.

"Hey, um, Tris, sorry,"

"For what?"

"Being late, and not considering the fact that you didn't know about Marcus 2 years ago. It was selfish of me," He sat next to me and took my hands in his.

"Forgive me," He breathed, looking into my eyes. I almost melted, and found myself nodding and saying that I forgive him.

He smiled, and pulled me up, not letting go of my hand until we reached the door.

I followed him to a grey car. Not many people in Abnegation had cars, but I guess it's necessary for this job.

I climbed into the passenger seat as Tobias started driving.

We went to the Abnegation offices in silence.

The office was empty so we sat on the chairs without making a sound.

"Tobias, what a surprise," A voice drawled behind us, followed by the click of a lock.

Tobias stiffened beside me, so I turned to face the figure. Marcus, with a belt in one hand, smiled malevolently, his dead eyes glinting in the light.

***Sorry this is short, I had writer's block. Again, sorry** **this is up late. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

***Thanks so much for all the follows and favourites; I've gained so many! Only one review on the last chapter though, shout out to **_**Tribias Preaton**_** for that… Please review guys, I really want to know what you think of my writing, and if you have any suggestions for future chapters.**

Tobias

I slowly turned to face my worst nightmare.

"Well, well, we have Beatrice as well, double the fun," Marcus sneered. I wanted to say something, but I was frozen.

"We, um, we came to collect the information, for the um, income from Abnegation," Tris said quietly and unsteadily, and she grabbed the hem of her shirt to keep from shaking.

"We came to collect the information," Marcus mimicked in a squeaky voice. "Why don't you go to someone who cares?"

"Um, we did, actually. This was supposed to be someone else's office, _Marcus._ I don't know what you're doing here," I remarked, feeding off of Tris' fear. I couldn't stand seeing her intimidated.

"That's not how you speak to your father," Marcus spoke in a cold voice, raising the arm that was holding the belt. "_This is for your own good,"_ That phrase echoed round and round my head as I cringed, waiting for the blow.

But it didn't come. I heard a cry of pain, but not coming from my lips. _Tris._

She received another hit, and curled up in a ball on the floor. Laughing, Marcus turned to me.

I couldn't move until the leather struck the pre-made gashes on my chest, breaking my shirt. Luckily, most were on my back.

The fire spreading around my heart forced me into action. I got ready to rip the belt from his arm, but he was already striking. But, again, not at me.

The cry of pain made me want to protect the owner, but I couldn't go at Marcus. He was an expert, sadly.

Instead, I curled around Tris, defending her small body. She fit easily into my arms, up against my chest. It would have been comfortable if Marcus hadn't have been torturing us.

Snickering, Marcus delivered a final blow.

"Here's your precious information," He said, before slamming the door shut after him as he left.

A few pieces of paper fluttered down upon us. I wanted to stay like this, with Tris curled up against me, but I ungratefully peeled myself away.

She looked up at me, as if she had only just realised that I was there.

"Are you okay?" I asked, kneeling next to her. My voice was coated with concern.

Tears welled up in her beautiful eyes, but she forcefully brushed them away. I cupped her face in my hand and skimmed my thumb over her cheekbone.

"It's going to be okay," I told her, not sure if I believed it myself.

"I can't believe you lived with that for sixteen years," Her eyes were sad, but for me.

I didn't know how to respond, so I gently pulled her up. We picked up all the paper with the information on

We walked in silence back to the car, some parts of our shirts torn.

I started driving, but to my apartment, not the office.

"Where are you going?"

"To my apartment; we can't go to the office in this state," I pulled over and helped Tris out of the car.

Tris

Tobias laced his fingers with mine as we entered his apartment.

"Do you have any scars?" I asked, not thinking.

He nodded slowly, and took his shirt off for me to see.

I stifled a gasp. His chest had old, jagged lines all over the place, but there were a couple of new ones, the blood still fresh on his skin.

I slowly advanced towards his back.

On his back were 3 scars; one at top, one in the middle and one at the bottom. These ones were deep, and I hesitantly ran my fingers over them. Electricity coursed through my veins as he turned to face me. He pulled my into an embrace, burying his face in my hair, which was in the standard Abnegation bun.

"Thank you, Tobias," I whispered into his shoulder. "Thank you,"

***Please remember to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**As school has started I will be updating slightly less frequently.**

"_Thank you, Tobias," I whispered into his shoulder. "Thank you,"_

Tobias

"For what?" I mummer, taking a deep breath before looking Tris in the eyes.

"For trying to protect me from him," She says, holding me tighter. I tighten my grip on her as well.

I didn't know what to say, so I just kiss her forehead instead. I keep my lips on her skin for a few seconds, feeling energy pass between us.

After I realised what I had done, I quickly released her.

"So, do you want some dinner?" I asked, glancing at my watch. It was now 6.00pm.

"Sure," She replied, her cheeks flushed red. She smiled shyly, and her stormy blue eyes rested on mine.

Tris followed me into the kitchen, and as any Abnegation would, started to help me with the food.

It was only a simple chicken breast with peas and potato, but for some reason it tasted better than usual.

We ate in silence. I shifted awkwardly on my chair, wanting to start conversation but not knowing what to say.

"Are we visiting another faction tomorrow?" She leant back on the hard chair, and groaned quietly. The belt lashes could have that effect.

"Yes, Amity. Do you think that you will be able to come?" I was referring to the recent wounds. I knew, from lots of experience, that it wouldn't be better for days. If left alone.

She nodded. It would be selfish to stop working because of 'a few scrapes'.

Tris

I slowly fell asleep with my head on Tobias' lap, his hand stroking my hair, after talking about nothing and everything for hours.

When I jolted awake, I was alone in the dark. I also had a sore head, and I was on the floor. I must have fallen off Tobias' sofa.

The results of Marcus' torturing were burning like fire. It was excruciating, yet nowhere near as bad as yesterday, when the blood was fresh on my skin.

Shaking, I pushed myself up off the floor. And fell right back down again. Standing up was like having Marcus hit me all over again. And it made me dizzy. I must have hit my head pretty hard.

"Tris?" A sleepy Tobias mumbled.

"Erm, right down here!"

I felt a body land next to mine on the floor. "What are you doing down here?"

"I think I fell when I was asleep,"

Tobias gathered me into his arms, so I was on his lap.

"Are you hurt?" Concern riddled his voice. I felt butterflies as I realised that he actually cared about me.

"My head hurts quite a bit. So do my, um, lashes,"

He stood up abruptly, still holding onto me. He carried me bridal style into the bathroom and flicked on the light.

The sudden bright stabbed my eyes and sent waves of pain to my brain. I forced myself to keep my eyes open, and soon enough I could see fine.

Tobias gently set me down on the closed toilet seat and searched what I assumed was the medicine cupboard.

He handed me some Ibuprofen tablets and a glass of water. I took the tablet and saw that Tobias was holding some pain cream.

"May I?" I nodded, and he cautiously lifted up the side of my shirt to reveal the first of the marks. They were starting to scab a bit.

After applying the cream to me, he gave it to me and removed his shirt.

I carefully rubbed it over the gashes, loving the feel of my hand on his bare chest.

Out of nowhere, he leaned in and pressed his lips firmly to mine for a couple of seconds. But before I could register what had just happened, he pulled away and walked out, putting his shirt back on.

I sat down with a lot of force. I hadn't meant to, I just… fell onto the floor.

I tried to stand up, but my head would not allow. I reached my fingers to where the pain was, on the back of my head, and they came back red.

My eyes blurred as darkness clouded my vision.

***Next update after 5 – 10 reviews on this chapter?**


	7. Chapter 7

***Sorry for the lack of update; I'm guessing you don't want to hear my excuses. So sorry if this isn't my best, and if it's short and forced.**

Tobias

_Why had I done that?_ I scolded myself. I guess I just couldn't help myself.

There was a thud in the bathroom, but I just assumed that Tris was on the toilet or something. I tidied up a bit, which took 5ish minutes, and she still hadn't come out.

I frowned, and listened hard from outside the door. No sound.

I gently pushed the door open a bit. "Tris?" I asked, not wanting to intrude.

I tried not to gasp. She was crumpled in a heap on the floor, sitting in a sticky pile of what I hoped was some kind of juice. Yeah, no such luck.

I followed the trail of blood up her back, and found the source. Unfortunately, it was her head.

I picked her up as lightly as I could, and rushed outside to the car. It shot down the road like a bullet.

The nurse took her off of me as soon as I entered the hospital.

"What's your name?"

I didn't really want to say my real name, but I had no choice. "Um, Tobias," I muttered.

"Okay, I just need you to answer a few questions,"

Tris

The hazy darkness still surrounded me, but it was nice. Black was a nice change to the grey my eyes constantly consumed.

My thoughts were muddled, but one thing was crystal clear.

_We can't stay in Abnegation any longer_.

***Again, sorry it's so short! I 100% promise to get another chapter up this weekend. Anyway, thanks so much for the support, guys!**


End file.
